Ginny's desire
by angel girl writer
Summary: Ginny is heartbroken when her boyfriend Harry potter breaksup wher. She has spent the last few weeks crying in her room. When the trio return how will she cope!
1. Sorrow days

Ginny Weasley had spent the last month in her room. Rarely had she ventured out. Except for meals she had been holed up in her room like a recluse. Her brothers were all insanely worried about her and keeped banging on the door that she kept locked with an anti alohomora charm. What did she do in there? Well quite franky, she cried. She cried for Dumbledore, the man who loved those he left behind. For Percy who left behind those who loved him. And for Harry. She loved him couldn't he see that? Why had he broken it off why? She vented her anger into self-harm. With every cut she felt as though the pain was evaporating. Ginny wasn't suicidal. She just wanted a way out. She didn't know what she was going to say to her brother nor Hermione when they returned with her ex-boyfriend from the Dudleys where they had gone for one last time. She sat on her bed huddled up against the wall against the cold and prayed every night for their safety. She was an emotional wreck. She needed Harry.

A few days later, Fred and George had a day off. "Ginny! Ginny!' they yelled, banging their heads against her door. "Ow!" they yelled in union and Ginny allowed herself a quiet smile. She hadn't seen them all summer. She opened the door. "Hey guys," she sniffed. They stared at her, their eyes taking in her puffy (but underlyingly beautiful) deep brown eyes, her flowing red hair the colour of a deep sunset and in contrast the ugly cuts that adorned her wrists.

Fred gasped and George gave a girlish squeal before his twin elbowed him in the crotch. "Sorry Georgie, I was aiming for your ribs!" Fred cried gleefully over George's vehement groans. He cleared his throat. "Ginny… I mean…"

"I'm FINE Fred," she cut in stubbornly. "FINE."

"If you say so." Fred stated with a worried look on his face.

"Look Gin," George mentioned gravely. "We know what this is about."

Ginny's face crumbled and her clear brown orbs sparkled with tears. "Harry."

"Yeah well…" Fred mumbled gazing off into the distance.

"We thought he was a git anyway" George finished brightly.

Ginny knew her brothers were trying to help, but they couldn't. Nothing could ease her pain.

"We'll be going down – "

" – to dinner now."

Ginny waved them off feebly closed the door and sank down onto her bed. Her bedside table was littered with photoes of happy times: Harry and Ginny by the lake rolling around on the grass playfully, Colin Creevey, her best friend, grinning up at the camera eagerly holding out her Christmas present, Ron and Hermione and Harry by the fire in the common room and Ginny and Harry's first kiss replayed over and over in the moving photo. It made her sad just looking at them. What was she going to do when the trio arrived back from the Dursleys for the wedding.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny's heart ached for any sight of Harry Potter. She peared out her wide window that faced the Weasley drive. No one. She felt broken. She had been down for breakfast earlier. The Delaclours were there. She had mumbled hello in French taken her toast and hurried back up the stairs; her mother with a ghastly look in her face. Suddenly, a flicker of movement caught her eye. "Harry?" she questioned allowed incredulously. It was. Hermione and Ron and Harry were standing on the landing. "Ginny!" Hermione squealed leaping on top of her. Ginny noticed that the older girl looked different.

"Hermione, your HAIR!"

"Yeah I know. I got it done at the muggle hair dressers Petunia goes to."

Hermione stepped back and Ron stepped forward. "Hey, lil sis." He smiled. Ginny hugged him tight. "Ronald Dermot Weasley, you never wrote to me!"

"Sorry!" he apologized.

Then he moved to the side and Harry stood in front of her, his eyes shining with sorrow. "Ginny" he moaned softly.

"Um lets go Ronald" Hermione rushed Ron up the stairs. Ginny heard the door bang shut and suddenly it was just her and Harry.

A/n Haha! I leave u there. Nice cliffy ay? Teehee. Im almost done with the other one this will be a long fic. I had the brainwash for this last night and i typed it up really fast. Plz review. Thx u!


	2. Avoiding Harry

Previously in Ginny's desire…

_Then he moved to the side and Harry stood in front of her, his eyes shining with sorrow. "Ginny" he moaned softly._

"Um lets go Ronald" Hermione rushed Ron up the stairs. Ginny heard the door bang shut and suddenly it was just her and Harry.

And now to the story!

"Harry" Ginny whispered. He looked so hansom there in the soft light of the morning. "I – I – you I mean…" she was lost for words.

"Gin, we can't be together. You know that. I know that." He pleaded.

"Harry, stop being so damn noble!" she shouted angrily. She pushed past him and ran up into her room. She couldn't cope with him being there, just a few floors above. Pretending she didn't still love him passionately. Pretending she had forgotten. Pretending she could move on.

Because the truth was, Ginevra Weasley couldn't.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here's some bacon, Charlie. Eat up Harry, your looking so skinny, dear. Heloise, would you like some French toast? Oh, Bill don't eat that steak pancake so fast!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. It was a busy morning at the Weasleys. Twenty people were at the breakfast table. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Bill, Ron, Harry, Mad-eye, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Heloise Delaclour, Fleur's sister Gabrielle (or Gabbi as she liked to be named), Fleur's cousins Jean, Jacques, Paris and Aleysha, Charlie, George, Fred and Ginny and Hermione.

"Nonsense!" Fleur claimed throatily. "He can eet ees pancakes as 'ast as ee wants to!" Her accent annoyed Ginny and she would have said something in reply but she was too busy avoiding the eye of Harry who was tucking into a pile of pancakes. She felt shy in her blue lace nightgown and pushed her own plate of bacon and eggs away. She stood up and left the table in shame, retreating to her room. Ginny spent alot of time in her room all summer and she was starting to feel really comfortable in its domains. Hermione's hastily arranged campbed was in the middle of all the clutter and it was like a foreign object. Ginny knew that Hermione would follow her and sure enough she had been alone for only three minutes when the door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Ginny, hey," Hermione told her. "what's the matter?"

"Harry is the matter, Mione. He's being so weird. I don't even know if he's coming back to Hogwarts. I know you aren't, and I'm right aren't I?"

Hermione looked down at the floor. "yes. Ron, Harry and I aren't coming back Ginny."

"I knew it." Ginny declared.

"and I'm guessing that the reason Harry is being so weird is because he loves you."

"Loves me?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"He loves me?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, Ginny. And if I'm not mistaken, you love him too. You're both a pair of idiots."

"But… Voldemort.." mumbled Ginny, her face in her hands.

" – is not a reason to stop loving Harry" Hermione stated briskly. "Not at all."

"Well, were are you going if Hogwarts isn't your destination this year?"

"We are going to find Voldemort and destroyed his horcruxes."

"What are HORCRUXES?"

"Parts of Voldy-mouldy's soul."

"WHAT?"

"And Harry has to find them to kill him."

"Really? Oh my god."

"Yes" Hermione confirmed.

"Well what about you and Ron, ay?"

"Shut up Ginevra."

"Hee hee".


	3. evil Paris

Previously in Ginny's Desire…

"_and I'm guessing that the reason Harry is being so weird is because he loves you."_

"_Loves me?" Ginny asked, shocked._

"_He loves me?"_

_Hermione smiled. "Yes, Ginny. And if I'm not mistaken, you love him too. You're both a pair of idiots."_

And now Evil Paris…

It was late afternoon and Ginny was upstairs in her room quietly reading on her bed. her pygmy puff, Arnold was curled up in the crook of her arm. There was a knock at the door. Ginny ignored it because she thought that it was Gabbi who had been pestering her all day. Then the person knocked again, more urgently this time. Ginny reluctantly sat up and strides over to her door. She opened it. It wasn't Gabbi, it was Fleur's cousin Paris. Paris was sixteen, Ginny's own age. She was definitely part-Veela too with her waist-long white-blonde hair and her hazy perse eyes and straight features. Ginny envied her tiny waist and beautiful figure. "Hey," she said cautiously. They had never really spoken and Ginny suspected that Paris didn't know English.

She was surprised when Paris said: "Ginger, hey. Um, I was wondering if we could talk."

"It's Ginny" Ginny informed her, stepping aside to let Paris through.

"Oh, sorry." Paris smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

At that moment, Ginny hated her.

Paris sat down on Hermione's bed and gave Ginny, who was sitting down on her own bed, up straight, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed, a cheery smile.

"So, are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"No, I am not. Why are you hear?" Ginny stated roughly.

Paris looked taken aback. "Don't take that tone with me!"

"With you I'll take whatever tone I like" Ginny snarled. "What are you hear?" she repeated. "Paris noticed the cuts on Ginny's wrists and smirked"

"You Emo?"

"What the hell?"

"Well, what's up with those cuts?"

Ginny blushed and rolled down her sleeves.

"Mind your own beeswax."

"I think I will. Speaking of beeswax, what's the deal with you and Potter?"

"Nothing!" Ginny mumbled quickly. A blush flew to her cheeks.

"I'm sure" Paris smirked callously.

Ginny has had enough. "Get out of my room, bitch."

Paris left and Ginny stood shaking in the middle of her room. What a cow. Well somebody was worse than Phlegm.

Hermione walked in smiling broadly but her face fell when she saw Ginny's long one. "Ginny, what happened?"

"Frenchy, that's what happened Mione."

"Frenchy?"

"Paris."

"Oh, that her. Well?"

"She's awful."

"Worse than – "

"Worse than Rita, Umbridge _and_ Phlegm."

"So?'

"She insulted me. And hinted about Harry."

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile. "Was she right?"

"Right that I still have feelings for him? Yes. That's probably why I got so mad at her."

"Oh no Ginny. What did you do?"

"Called her a bitch."

"All in the truth?"

"All in the truth, 'Mione."

A/n Plz review this is one of my favourite chapters. Just a little comment?


	4. The Evil Paris

Previously in Ginny's Desire…

"_and I'm guessing that the reason Harry is being so weird is because he loves you."_

"_Loves me?" Ginny asked, shocked._

"_He loves me?"_

_Hermione smiled. "Yes, Ginny. And if I'm not mistaken, you love him too. You're both a pair of idiots."_

And now Evil Paris…

It was late afternoon and Ginny was upstairs in her room quietly reading on her bed. her pygmy puff, Arnold was curled up in the crook of her arm. There was a knock at the door. Ginny ignored it because she thought that it was Gabbi who had been pestering her all day. Then the person knocked again, more urgently this time. Ginny reluctantly sat up and strides over to her door. She opened it. It wasn't Gabbi, it was Fleur's cousin Paris. Paris was sixteen, Ginny's own age. She was definitely part-Veela too with her waist-long white-blonde hair and her hazy perse eyes and straight features. Ginny envied her tiny waist and beautiful figure. "Hey," she said cautiously. They had never really spoken and Ginny suspected that Paris didn't know English.

She was surprised when Paris said: "Ginger, hey. Um, I was wondering if we could talk."

"It's Ginny" Ginny informed her, stepping aside to let Paris through.

"Oh, sorry." Paris smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

At that moment, Ginny hated her.

Paris sat down on Hermione's bed and gave Ginny, who was sitting down on her own bed, up straight, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes narrowed, a cheery smile.

"So, are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"No, I am not. Why are you hear?" Ginny stated roughly.

Paris looked taken aback. "Don't take that tone with me!"

"With you I'll take whatever tone I like" Ginny snarled. "What are you hear?" she repeated. "Paris noticed the cuts on Ginny's wrists and smirked"

"You Emo?"

"What the hell?"

"Well, what's up with those cuts?"

Ginny blushed and rolled down her sleeves.

"Mind your own beeswax."

"I think I will. Speaking of beeswax, what's the deal with you and Potter?"

"Nothing!" Ginny mumbled quickly. A blush flew to her cheeks.

"I'm sure" Paris smirked callously.

Ginny has had enough. "Get out of my room, bitch."

Paris left and Ginny stood shaking in the middle of her room. What a cow. Well somebody was worse than Phlegm.

Hermione walked in smiling broadly but her face fell when she saw Ginny's long one. "Ginny, what happened?"

"Frenchy, that's what happened Mione."

"Frenchy?"

"Paris."

"Oh, that her. Well?"

"She's awful."

"Worse than – "

"Worse than Rita, Umbridge _and_ Phlegm."

"So?'

"She insulted me. And hinted about Harry."

Hermione gave Ginny a small smile. "Was she right?"

"Right that I still have feelings for him? Yes. That's probably why I got so mad at her."

"Oh no Ginny. What did you do?"

"Called her a bitch."

"All in the truth?"

"All in the truth, 'Mione."

A/n Plz review this is one of my favourite chapters. Just a little comment?


End file.
